Amor de ladrones
by Girlbook13
Summary: Que pasarían que sin querer un ladrón se enamora de ti y ahora no sabes como deshacerte de el


Una noche en la ciudad de parís donde solo había oscuridad y sus calles se encontraban desoladas mientras tanto en unos de los tantos barrios lujosos barrios de parís solo se podía observar una silueta que corría por los techos de las casas pero al no ver estrellas esas noche los ojos dorados de la extraña silueta iluminaban la noche. Después de que nuestra extraña silueta recorriera varias casas y al fin entro a una casa de su gusto y entró y salió con varios objetos de valor ya adivinaron que nuestra silueta misteriosa era un ladrón.

Al día siguiente en una casa del mismo barrio lujoso una chica como de 20 años de tez clara, cabello castaño oscuro y ojos color esmeralda estaba leyendo el periódico y en la primera nota decía 'Ladrón Rosa Negra Roba de Nuevo' pero fue interrumpida por su hermana menor Henna que le decía – Nodame sigues leyendo eso por algo no tienes novio- Nodame muy enojada le contesto muy irritada – solo porque tenga 20 y nunca haya tenido novio no es para que les interese mi vida personal- y luego la pequeña hermana salió de su cuarto en los pensamientos de natasha como es que puedo controlar una crisis financiera pero no puedo controlarme cuando mi hermana pequeña me hace esos comentarios de tan mal gusto.

A la noche siguiente entro Rosa Negra a la casa de Nodame y se quedó fascinado porque la mayoría de los objetos tenían una cobertura de oro pero lo que más le sorprendió fue la joven Natasha durmiendo profundamente y por primera vez en su vida como ladrón no robo nada más bien alguien le robo algo a él su corazón entonces le dejo una nota junto a su cama.

A la mañana siguiente Nodame se despertó muy temprano y vio una nota y la leyó y decía "Hoy no he robado nada sino que me tú me has robado el corazón y espero verte dormir más noches como en la que me enamore a primera vista de ti mi pequeña rosa con amor"

Ladrón Rosa Negra tu eterno enamorado

No cuando Nodame termino de leer la nota arrugo el papel y lo tiro a la basura ya que no quería saber nada de él. Y así fueron llegando más notas hasta que una noche el volvió por ella pero ella ya estaba cansada del entonces le puso una trampa entonces se desmayó y para cuando despertó vio que no estaba cerca del suelo si no que estaba amarrado y colgando desde el balcón de la casa y miro donde estaba la parte de arriba del balcón es donde se encontraba su pequeña rosa y le gritaba – quien eres y porque que me a cosas- y el muy paciente le dijo – como empezar mi nombres es Black roset y no te acoso loca que le encanta a marrar a la gente- y luego le dijo el a ella – que tal si hacemos un trato tú me dejas vivir en tu casa por un tiempo y yo te enseño no se a robar- y ella con solo mover la cabeza acepto el trato. Y bueno a si paso durante el día él se quedaba en el casa de ella y su hermana pequeña creía que él era su novio y siempre que podía les hacía burla haciendo que Natasha se pusiera toda roja de la cara mientras que Black solo se reía por las noches salían a robar y Black vio que su compañera tenia talento ya que podía desactivar las alarmas muy fácilmente.

Una noche después de un gran robo Black se desapareció y Nodame lo busco pero para su sorpresa lo encontró en un balcón de una casa rica pero eso no fue todo si no que él estaba besando a otra chica y le entregaba todo lo que habían robado. Después de ver tremenda escena ella estaba enoja porque no entendía porque estaba celosa o seria que en realidad se había enamorado del guapo ladrón de ojos de oro pero en cuanto dio la vuelta para regresar a su casa callo desmayada y cuando despertó vio que estaba en una bodega abandonada y enfrente de ella estaba la misma chica que había visto con Black luego volteo Asia la derecha y vio a Black junto ella y no entendía si estaba drogada porque enfrente ella estaba otro Black pero este no tenía el hermoso resplandor que su ladrón luego entonces no sabe como pero Black logro zafarse y golpear al otro Black minutos después el desamarro a Nodame y la abrazo y se la llevo pero no fueron a su departamento si no que no fueron a una mansión a las afueras de la ciudad la casa estaba casi en ruinas porque la gran verja metálicas rechino cuando ella abrió para cuando estuvieron dentro de la casa vio que los muebles estaban cubiertos con sabanas blancas a demás todo estaba lleno de polvo y arañas lo cual le dio miedo a ella las semanas pasaron y Black se encerró en el despacho de la casa y ella de mientras se puso a limpiar toda la casa pero en una esas se encontró con un cuadro en él se apreciaba una familia feliz y de bajo había una inscripción que decía familia Roset eso la sorprendió muchísimo al día siguiente estaba trabajando el jardín cuando de repente sintió que había alguien detrás de ella y volteo entonces vio a Black y este le planto un dulce beso en los labios y desde ese día su mundo parecía color rosa al lado del entonces una tarde en el jardín él le dijo – mi pequeña rosa te casarías conmigo un ladrón que no tiene más que tu amor- y ella contesto – claro que me casaría contigo grandísimo tonto- entonces para celebrar su compromiso harían una gran fiesta donde solo sería invitada la alta sociedad de parís y claro también para atraer al hermano gemelo de Black y sacarle toda la verdad.

Durante todo el día estuvieron arreglando la casa para la fiesta y esto hizo que a ella se le olvidara comprar un vestido para la fiesta entonces llego Black con un vestido largo color rojo con toques dorados acompañado con un collar de diamantes que fueron tallados en forma de rosas.

En la fiesta

Ya en la noche los invitados llegaron a la mansión Roset para celebrar el compromiso de Black y Nodame entre los invitados estaba el gemelo de Black que iba vestido con un traje negro con una corbata blanca. Dentro del salón de baile ya se encontraban todos invitados. Black se encontraba demasiado nervioso y entonces alguno de los invitados se le escapo un perro con una placa y en ella se leía Katy. Minutos después bajo Nodame se veía bellísima con el vestido que el mismo le había regalado.

Entonces la orquesta rompió el silencio asiendo que los presentes se pusieran a bailar al ritmo del vals entonces cuando Nodame y Black estaban bailando una ventana se abrió dejado que una ráfaga de viento entro a acompañado con pétalos de rosa que los rodeaba mientras bailaban era una escena digna de ver ya que nunca nadie había visto una escena igual.

Entonces la fiesta sufrió un apagón terrible entonces Nodame volteo Asia su cuello y ya novio el collar que Black le había regalado entonces se acordó que el collar tenía un chip de rastreo que los ayudaría a encontrar al hermano de su prometido.

Los días pasaban y la fecha de la boda estaba muy cerca y las cosas estaban muy locas por la mansión de los Roset porque se veía a una atareada Nodame y un Black buscando el rastro del collar que se había perdido el día de la fiesta pero no todo era malo cada momento que ambos tenían libre lo aprovechan para platicar un poco o simplemente para darse un pequeño beso.

Por fin el gran día había llegado Nodame estaba que se moría de los nervios ya casi le daban ganas de aventarse desde la ventana de la habitación pero por suerte estaba su pequeña hermana para calmarla y amarrarla a la silla si es que era necesario pero no creía que tendría que llegar a ese punto entonces salió de la habitación dejando a su hermana terminado de arreglarse. Entonces Nodame se estaba dando los toques finales cuando de pronto salió una sombra de la nada y la rapto dejando detrás una nota que decía : quieres ver a tu hermosa novia ya sabes que hacer querido hermanito.

Cuando la hermana de Nodame regreso por ella y al no verla el pánico la invadió así que corrió a buscar a su cuñado entonces Black entro a la habitación y vio la nota y le dijo – Por favor entretén a los invitados yo tengo cosas que hacer-

Y salió rumbo al lugar donde su hermano lo había citado su queridísimo hermano para cuando llego vio a su hermano y junto a él estaba su prometida


End file.
